理解する Rikai suru
by Konkretts
Summary: Desde la muerte de mi padre que no me dolía tanto entender las cosas, el ser un genio, desde entonces no me dolía tanto comprender que por mucho que yo te ame, para ti sea solo tu querido Neji-niisan. [NejiHinaSasu] [Viñeta]


**»N**αruto **C**opyright © **M**αsαshi **K**ishimoto—. **A**ll **R**ights **R**eserved.

**»W**αrning: **N**arración en primera persona **(P**ov.**)** **N**ejiǀ**H**inα. **I**mplícito **S**αsuǀ**H**inα.

**»W**ords: 653** p**α**l**α**b**r**α**s

**»C**αpítulo **Ú**nico

* * *

**« E**n**t**e**n**d**i**m**i**e**n**t**o»**

**D**rαbble

* * *

Guardaba el pensamiento de que era mi desesperación la que me hacía formar cuadros irreales; que era mi anhelo de estrecharte entre mis brazos e implorarte que repitas las palabras que se inciertas. Creí que eran celos: que dudar de tu inocencia era un pecado que no podía darme el lujo de cometer. Que tu mirada ensombrecida y acuciosa era provocada por mis cuestionamientos a medio pernoctar, o la forma en que retenía tu muñeca con pavor. No queriendo perderte, encegueciendo mis ojos blancos ante la fragilidad del lazo que nos vincula, aunque se bien que velar y adorar cada paso que das no es suficiente.

Pensé por un instante que la amargura ajena en tu dulce boca era una vaga duda. Eran equinocios sangrientos, hilos de lava corriendo, quemando en mi entendimiento e induciéndome a emborronar el rastro que no fuese tuyo de aquellos labios hermosos. Te besaba con vehemencia, tratando de no soltar palabra alguna o de no quebrarme; de no ceder ante el impulso de mi anima que gritaba por la esencia incierta impresa en tu piel. Tu cuerpo fundido al mío con su aroma y el tuyo.

Pero no era ya lirios o narcisos. Tenía algo más y ese algo estaba a punto de volverme loco.

Hice esfuerzos sobrehumanos, haciendo cátedra de mi entrenamiento ninja para no mostrar mi entristecimiento cuando sonreías de forma infantil sin razón aparente, cuando ocasionalmente te dedicaba simples monosílabos o te sonreía escasamente provocando un rubor casto en tus mejillas. Aun cuando la escena acontecía mil veces y en los mismos matices. Todavía no comprendo en que momento sucedió todo, en qué momento se extinguió aquel deslumbramiento tuyo por la jovialidad del sol y la frescura del cielo azul. Quizá sea que mi byakugan ha perdido su visión pura, que no ve más allá de tu tierna sonrisa o de mi propio deseo y lo demás pierde importancia. Nada evita que tu cercanía infunda escalofríos por mi espina dorsal, ni siquiera los retales que puedes entregarme y de los que a ese Uchiha has hecho acreedor.

No importa.

Puedes decirme que no has hecho nada en especial en mi ausencia o que estuviste fortaleciéndote sin ningún tipo de ingerencia. Puedes decir que una importante misión causo que llegases tarde y apresurada a la mansión, aunque la distancia sea demasiado corta. Te sonrió siempre, preocupándome por tu bienestar y sin soltar ningún otro argumento, pues se el motivo de tu silencio antes de cada te amo que grita el viento con mi voz. Entiendo la razón de esos abrazos dolorosos tuyos cuando cae el silencio, y comprendo claramente las lágrimas furtivas borradas por mi mano dulcemente, nunca creí que el título de genio algún día se volvería contra mí, jamás deteste tanto entender las cosas.

Fuera de estas cuatro paredes no somos más que lo que Konoha piensa. Fuera de ellas tú no me perteneces más que por esa relación que debería hacerme reaccionar, darme de golpes con puño suave hasta hacerme entender que nunca será lo que deseo. Por mucho que yo sepa cuan falsa es cada noche que te fundes entre mis brazos, mis manos recorriendo tu deliciosa fisonomía entera fingiendo conocerla. Cuando solo logro hacerte mía, entrando en ti con cuidado de no hacerte daño, escuchando tus gemidos con mi nombre y bebiendo tus lágrimas.

Cegada por el deseo, te creo.

Se lo que pasara esta noche. Se por qué has llorado tanto tiempo antes de que hiciese notar mi presencia, por poco que pueda hacer para sonreír en un delicado beso doloroso al preguntar qué es lo que te aflige. Ahora termina todo, y por primera vez en mi vida, logro entenderlo demasiado tarde.

Desde la muerte de mi padre que no me dolía tanto entender las cosas, el ser un genio, desde entonces no me dolía tanto comprender que por mucho que yo te ame, para ti sea solo tu querido Neji-niisan.

≈ **҉**

**ǀ****C**annan **N**otes**:**

**S**e lo que deben estar pensando… "¡Zorra!, ¡¿tiene corazón de condominio o qué?!"… Sucede que mi corazón está dividido entre mis dos amores el NejiǀHina y el SasuǀHina, no lo puedo evitar. Sin embargo también me gustan otras parejas pero este par de claim siempre serán mi OTP, este drabble es muestra clara de ello ;)

**Posteado de nueva cuenta.**

**A**u **r**evoir~


End file.
